This invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and, more particularly, to slidable electrical connectors for coupling to a continuous wire extending through the connector.
In certain electrical systems, such as, for example, lighting applications, it is desirable to run a primary power wire, sometimes referred to as a “run wire” and to connect or tap into the run wire at various points to power peripheral devices, such as lighting devices. Typically, a connector is used to tap into or connect to the run wire, and another connecting wire is used to connect the wire tap connector to the peripheral device. Known connectors fur such purposes, are however, disadvantaged in several aspects.
Some known wire tap connectors require that the primary wire be cut or stripped of insulation to secure the wire conductors to the connector. Cutting and/or stripping of the primary wire can be time consuming, and in some installations can be challenging. Increased time or complexity in installing to the wire tap connectors translates into increased installation costs, and a lower cost installation is desired.
In other known wire tap connectors, the connecting wires from the wire tap connector to another device (e.g., a lighting device) must also be cut or stripped to terminate the connecting wire to the wire tap connector, thereby further increasing installation time and difficulty.
Additionally, with known wire tap connectors, one wire tap connector is required for each device connected to the primary run wire. Particularly when a large number of peripheral devices are to be installed, or when more than one peripheral device is desired in the same general area, separately installing wire tap connectors for each peripheral device can be unnecessarily time consuming and difficult.